vision, sueño o realidad
by Mary Andrew
Summary: Katniss vive en la aldea de los vencedores pero Prim le encargan una misión y es salvar a las personas con la ayuda de Cinna a ella se le da otra vida para cumplirla podrá ella salvar las vidas que no pudo salvar o volverá a fallar.


**los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenece a** **Suzanne Collins**

 **Capitulo 1**

Katniss

estaba en mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores ya era hora de dormir y Peeta ya había a costado a Rye en su cama solo faltaba Willow para que durmiera la cargo, le canto y la dejo suavemente en su cuna fue a su habitación y hay se encontraba su dulce esposo y compañero acostado como cada noche esperándola a que ella llegara a su encuentro y como cada noche él pregunto.

-me amas real o no real-

-real-lo murmuro

al que darse dormida todo se volvió negro y después vio un paisaje que jamas podría olvidar lo era el bosque del distrito 12 y muy cerca de hay había un valle a donde su padre la llevaba cuando era pequeña y vio algo que la puo a llorar allí estaban Prim y su padre estaban en el lago cerca de la casita corrió hasta ellos y al llegar a ellos los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-los extraño mucho-lo dijo llorando y un poco cansada por el esfuerzo

-y notros también cariño-lo dijo con el alma

-estoy muerta-pensando en sus hijos y en Peeta

-no cariño no lo estas pero hay mucha gente que si y debemos arreglarlo-

-y como podemos hacerlo si no podemos viajar en el tiempo-

-en eso te equivocas cariño si podemos hacerlo-

-de que hablas-

-bueno Dios vio todo lo que tuviste que pasar y todo el sufrimiento y las vidas que se perdieron él lo te hubiera dado este regalo antes pero tenia mucho trabajo y esta agotado ahora que en el cielo no llegan tantas personas como en la guerra y era muy poco probable que le creyeras que estabas viva y que él era Dios-

-tienes razón no le hubiera creído y creo le gritaría por no dejarme con mis hijo y Peeta y no dejar que él hable para explicarme nada-

-y que va a pasar pues volverás a donde todo empezó-

-iré hasta el día de tu muerte-emocionada por que quería salvar a su padre de la explosiona de la mina.

-no cariño no podrás salvarme-katniss se puso a llorar no podría salva a su padre, su madre se enfermaría y no las cuidaría y tendría que encargarse de la familia para que esta no muriera de hambre y el distrito no se diera cuenta para no ir a para a un orfanato.

-entonces a donde iré-

-iras hasta la mañana de la cosecha de los juego 74 juegos del hambre-

-por que iré hay por que no iré a otro tiempo-

-vas a ir a ese tiempo por que en el solo faltara poco para que encuentres a la persona que tendras que decirle toda la vedad para que te pueda ayudar en todo lo que necesites que consigas tu objetivo-

-entonces peeta no sera el primero en saberlo-

-no katniss cuando sera la hora de decirles la vedad Prim te ira diciendo a quienes les puedes decir no antes-

-y quien es esta persona que por é voy a ese tiempo él que me va ayudar a conseguir mi objetivo quien es él-

-pues el siempre fue tu amigo siempre estuvo para ti siempre confió en ti y muchas te decía o te escribía "si pudiera apostar apostaría por ti", "siempre apostaría por ti chica en llamas" y "sigo apostando por ti chica en llamas"-

-Cinna-casi sin palabras.

 **ooo**

Era la mañana de la cosecha su madre y su hermana estaba acostada con mama creo que jamas podre perdonarla no la pude perdonarla en mi otra vida y no creo podre perdonarla en esta vida y mi querida hermana espero que cuando llegue la hora poderla salvar de las bombas no quiero que muera quiero que conozca a sus sobrinos que juegue con ellos y yo consentir a los hijos de mi hermanita.

Prim se despierta gritando debe ser por que es su primera cosecha la calmo cantándole la canción de la valle y se queda dormida.

salgo al bosque necesito llevar mucha comida si planeo tomar el pesto de Prim como la ultima vez y que ella pida tesales aunque se lo que va a pasar el año que viene no quiero que si cometo un erro Prim tenga que ir a los juegos.

he recolectado mucha comida pero cuando veo el ciervo y recuerdo que Gale esta cerca le apunto pero hago que la flecha solo asuste al animal para que Gale piense que solo me desconcentro hablo con el esta conversación no cambio para nada todo sigue siendo igual.

voy hasta el quemador intercambio lo que necesito y la señora me regala el pin del sinsajo el mismo que sera la marca del la revolución.

todo sigue igual me he asegurado que nada cambie hasta que vea ha Cinna no saben cuantas ganas tengo de verlo pero es una tortura ver a Peeta y no besarlo, darle la mano, decirle te amo o siquiera quedarme mirándolo po que es seguro que Haymitch se burlara o se dara cuenta que estoy enamorada de Peeta y eso no me ayudaría.

aguanto a mi equipo de preparación o como les llamo mis mascotas, Flavius y Octavia como siempre quieren que me vea hermosa y al fin solo unos minutos para que él llegue

-no quiero que una chica como tu se vista con algo tan ridículo-

-eso espero-con una sonrisa.

Cinna estaba saliendo cuando lo paro.

-Cinna podría hablar contigo en la noche-

-ok-

cuando se vas todavía tengo la sonrisa vi a Cinna esta vivo y podre decirle to en la noche y me pueda ayudar con misión solo espero que muy pronto Prim me visite en mi sueño para decirle a Peeta.


End file.
